


First Dance

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: This one was inspired by the song "First Dance."
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Undeniable [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 6





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by the song "First Dance."

25-year-old Roy Mustang was at the annual military ball. He had brought a pretty brunette girl as his date to keep up his image of being the ladies man. He, however, had come for an entirely different reason. He surveyed the room for her when Lieutenant Colonel Hughes clapped him on the back.

"Yo! Roy! Glad you could make it!" he roared. Roy twitched with annoyance at his friend.

"Hughes, I don't have time to look at pictures of your wife," Roy grumbled, "I'm busy." Maes gave him a knowing grin.

"She's by the punch table," Maes pointed. Roy twitched.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Miss Hawkeye. That's who you were looking for, right? You planning on asking her to dance?" Maes smirked.

"W-what? I have no idea what you're talking about, Hughes." he denied nervously. Maes cocked an eyebrow. Roy "the womanizer" Mustang was nervous? Must be some woman.

"So, if you weren't going to ask her to dance, then that means..." He gave a mock gasp, "Roy, you are truly naughty! You shouldn't try to seduce your subordinates. It's improper!" he teased.

"Hey shut up, Hughes! What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled at his snickering friend. Maes regained his composure.

"Relax, Roy," he clapped Roy on the shoulder, "Just go ask her. You know you want to. Besides, she looks kind of lonely," he nudged. Roy spotted her in a red dress by the punch table looking bored as hell. She probably hated these things more than he did. He watched as Havoc went to say something to her and then slink away crestfallen. She must've rejected him again. Havoc had been going after her since she'd joined in Ishbal. He strided over to her and held his hand out to her.

"May I have this next dance, Lieutenant?" she stared at him evenly.

"That would be improper, sir. I decline." She stated coldly. Roy argued with her for 10 minutes before she finally gave in.

"It's a ball, Lieutenant. No one's going to punish you for dancing." He took her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. He put one hand on her waist and held her fingers with the other. She tentatively put her free arm on his shoulder. He gazed at her and she glowered back. He'd probably pay for this later, but for now he was going to enjoy his time here with her while he still could. After all, sharing his first dance with her was the whole reason he'd come.


End file.
